Kawashima Kana
|image = Kawashima Kana 2017.jpg |birthname = |nickname = Kawakana (かわかな) Kanachan (かなちゃん) |formername = |birthdate = September 29, 1992 (age ) |bloodtype = |height = 156cm |active = 2016-present |agency = |alliance = |website = |join = November 29, 2016 |group = FUN48 |generation = 1st Generation |team = Team F |mcolor = |senbatsu = 2 times (1st/2nd) |days = (ongoing) |left = |unit = }} Kawashima Kana is the Captain of FUN48's Team F. Trivia * Favorite 48g member: Yamamoto Sayaka, Kato Rena * Favorite 48g song: Mokugekisha * Favorite food: Takoyaki, Sushi, Cebiche * Favorite Drink: Water, Green tea * Favorite Color: Black, Red, Purple * Favorite Animal: Penguins, Cats * She is more into J-Rock, Metal and Jazz and non-idol J-Pop acts, but began to follow female idols for a change. * Motorsports fan since she was nine years old. * Has musical experience as a violin player in a youth orchestra until 2010 year and as singer in a chorus. * She is currently studying linguistics. * Collects Japanese music original CDs. She owns around 15 CDs on different music genres. * Good on drawing people. * Her first favorite 48g member was Itano Tomomi because she could differentiate her from all the others at first sight. Later she became Kato Rena fan, and later discovered NMB48's Yamamoto Sayaka thanks to winning a photo of her on the first CD of AKB48 she bought, and afterwards listened to her voice. * Despite of being aware of the importance of gravure and variety shows for idols, and how singing is not that important, she is not really interested on them, but yes on proper singing. Because of this she had graduates such as Akimoto Sayaka or Iwasa Misaki on her favorites, and actually people like SKE48's Furuhata Nao and Azuma Rion, and of course people like Yamamoto Sayaka. Thinks these people changed for good her concept of idols. * She tends to have dramatic reactions, though most part of the time prefers to be calm. * Apart of her first language (Spanish), she speaks Portuguese and English and some basic Japanese. She intends to learn German soon. * She dyed her hair red once and later purple-pink. Also, due to high costs of it, she let for a while blonde as a result of bleaching. Because of this she began to be also a fan of NMB48's Kinoshita Momoka. * Resembles Kinoshita Momoka. Team History :Team N → Team F ::Joined FUN48 as a member of Team N on November 29, 2016 ::Transferred to Team F and became Captain on May 18, 2017 (May 2017 Team Shuffle) Singles Participation 'FUN48 A-Sides' * Party ga Hajimaru yo * Boku wa Inai 'FUN48 B-Sides' * Kimi Shika (Party ga Hajimaru yo) (Center) * Kakkowarui I love you! (Party ga Hajimaru yo) * Mae Shika Mukanee (Boku wa Inai) * Tsugi no Season (Boku wa Inai) Gallery Kawashima Kana May 2017.png|Kawashima Kana (May 2017) Kawashima Kana 2016.png|Kawashima Kana (2016)